THANATOS-3
|altername = 塔納托斯的殘翼 |type = Submachine gun |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder |price = $4000 |knockback = 13% |zombiez = 8 |stun = 38% |magazine = 60 / 120 (4.6×30mm) 12 (THANATOS Blade) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |addon = |system = thanatos3 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / 10 |damageB = / 94 |damageC = / 260 |accuracy = 71% |recoil = 9% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = -3% |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds }}:For the original version, see MP7A1. THANATOS-3 is a grade THANATOS submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A submachine gun developed by Aegis Institute based on the MP7A1 60R and fed with 4.6×30mm. After firing a pre-determined number of rounds, the Thanatos Blade System will be unlocked to yield additional firepower through the generated blades. :Details: Generates a special bullet upon using a set amount of bullets. Right-click to fire the special bullet, which does damage per tick for 4 seconds on hit. Damage per tick: 10 (Normal), 94 (Zombie), 260 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage for a SMG in A mode *High accuracy *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Lighter than knife *High magazine size *Thanatos form can be activated automatically upon firing *Can shoot multiple blades at once in B mode *Blades stun enemies while simultaneously dealing damage Disadvantages *Expensive *Ammunition easily runs dry, especially to get a full set of blades *Long reloading time *Blades do not instantly hit a target *Obtainable via Crafting only *Blades drop over distance, especially the followed-up ones Release date *South Korea: 19 November 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 November 2015. *China/Japan: 25 November 2015. *Indonesia: 11 May 2016. *CSN:Z: 25 May 2016. Tips ; Overall *The Thanatos form will be activated automatically, rather than using the secondary fire ( by default) to transform or charge the blades. *The THANATOS-3 stacks up to 12 blades in three sets. However, it can launch any one of the three sets at one's disposal. Blades can be stacked up to three times: 12 bullets = 2 blades; 24 bullets = 6 blades; 36 bullets = 12 blades. *Once the blades are launched ( by default), the gun will revert back to its original form. *Upon hitting a target (except walls), the blades will momentarily stun and surround the target, decreasing their HP for 5 seconds. This also affects multiple enemies should the projectiles link up. *When the blade is surrounding the target, it will emit a loud blade cutting sound which disturb nearby players hearing. *The blade can go through teammate's body. ; Zombie Scenario *In B mode, this weapon can deals 13,000 ~ 19,000 damage to bosses, provided that attack power has been maxed. Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Comparisons MP7A1 (A mode)= ; Positive *Higher magazine size (+40) *Higher spare ammo (+40) *Has Thanatos Blade System ; Neutral *Same damage (25) *Same accuracy (71%) *Same recoil (9%) *Same rate of fire (92%) *Same damage and knockback powers *Same ammunition (4.6×30mm) *Same reloading time (3.5s) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1850) *Heavier (+3%) *Does not have semi-auto mode *Obtainable through Crafting only |-| JANUS-3= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-35%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-6%) *Higher magazine size (+10) and spare ammo (+20) *Has Thanatos Blade System ; Neutral *Same price ($4000) *Same stun and knockback powers *Same reloading time (3.5s) ; Negative *Lower damage (-3) *Lower accuracy (-25%) *Does not have Janus Transformation System Gallery File:Thanatos3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Thanatos3_viewmodelB.png|Ditto File:Thanatos3_viewmodelC.png|Ditto File:Thanatos3_viewmodelD.png|Ditto File:Thanatos3.gif|Store preview File:Thanatos3_worldmodel.png|World model File:Fabextrathanatos3.png|Perfect Pick Recipe File:T3choigalaxypaintkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:T3twhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:T3chinapos.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_151125.png|Japan poster File:Thanatos3_chateau_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:T1t3csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:T3screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Thanatos3hud.png|HUD icon Shooting sound Trivia *Its Thanatos form is designed similar to THANATOS-11, THANATOS-5 and THANATOS-1, with 2 wings unfolded. However, the blades are located on the wings instead. *Some regions use the normal MP7 sound as the firing sound instead of the new one.￼ *There is a bug whenever a player achieves a frag with the blades but is carrying other weapon, the kill icon will show the current weapon instead. *The blades will be glowing according to the faction the player is playing in Zombie: The Union. Category:Sub machine gun Category:Weapons Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:4.6mm user